custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nolbrunn
Nolbrunn was a Po-Matoran, and later Toa of Stone, who inhabited the infertile, high-altitude regions of the Southern Island Chain. History Early Life Similarly to most other Po-Matoran, Nolbrunn began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed in a vaguely-defined area of the Southern Universe, his place of residence situated in a small mountainous village alongside a number of other Matoran. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Nolbrunn gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Nolbrunn was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Following the development of his autonomy, Nolbrunn took up a profession as a Mountaineer, a line of employment which required him to traverse the barren landscape of his home island in search of various supplies. For many years Nolbrunn resided on his native island, establishing a consistent routine of returning to his village with such materials as Harakeke plants and Bamboo cuttings, which were in turn used by his fellow villagers to create various nets, ropes and textiles. Roughly 94,000 years ago, Nolbrunn witnessed the expansion of Barraki Carapar's empire over his homeland and across the southernmost regions of the known universe. Although he remained passive towards the League of Six Kingdoms, this development left the Po-Matoran's daily life relatively unchanged. Life as a Toa Although the exact circumstances of his transformation into a Toa remain unclear, it is known that Nolbrunn was transformed into a Toa during the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms, inhabiting a small inland village and operating in a unit with two other Toa. At this early point in the history of the Matoran Universe, it is assumed that the Toa operated as a somewhat unified entity, banding together in times of need but rarely travelling between domes. Although the Toa adhered to no specific leadership, they were guided by an early version of the Toa Code; a list of rules and teachings that all Toa were expected to follow. As the Toa Code was never written down in its entirety, however, it became something of a global vernacular amongst members of the Toa community. As such, Nolbrunn was inducted into his new life as a Toa by his local Turaga, acting as the guardian of his island along with his two teammates. On one occasion, Nolbrunn was approached by a disgruntled Su-Matoran, asking him to trigger a localized earthquake to damage the establishment of a Ba-Matoran mechanic, who had allegedly swindled him of his widgets with a botched repair-job. Entertaining the Matoran of Plasma, Nolbrunn ended up playing along and damaging the Ba-Matoran's workshop. However, the local Turaga soon caught wind of this mischievous action, though he was unable to discipline the Toa. 80,000 years ago, Nolbrunn was amongst the thousands of Toa who rose up in opposition to the League of Six Kingdoms, witnessing the single historic alliance between the Toa Federation and the Brotherhood of Makuta, when the two organizations united to successfully overwhelm the Barraki forces. Relying upon intelligence supplied by Barraki Takadox, the Toa's forces were known to have ambushed the armies of the League of Six Kingdoms in a preemptive assault under he direction of Makuta Teridax. During this conflict, Nolbrunn was known to have piloted an Exo Toa unit and fought alongside Rahkshi, Exo Toa drones, and Rahi. With the warlords eventually captured and brought before Makuta Teridax, the League of Six Kingdoms was deposed and the balance of power shifted within the Matoran Universe, heralding a new era of governance and consolidation. Over the coming few centuries, however, the relationship between Toa and Makuta would begin to grow more strenuous given the favor of Mata Nui constantly being awarded to the Toa. To be Written Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Po-Matoran, Nolbrunn possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Stone, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran and adopted a direct approach to problems. Unlike many of this Po-Matoran kinsmen, however, Nolbrunn often felt an affinity the natural world. His creative impulses thus manifested themselves in the form of poetic descriptions of the landscape rather than through physical crafting. Mask and Tools Throughout his Matoran life, Nolbrunn wore a Powerless Mask of Conjuring as his primary Kanohi. Whether this mask was worn throughout the entirety of his time in the Matoran Universe, however, remains unknown. As a Toa, this mask was transformed into a Great Mask of Conjuring, granting him the ability to program a limited power into the mask for a brief period of time. As a Matoran, Nolbrunn was known to have sported climbing equipment during his various expeditions. Following his transformation into a Toa, he was known to have continued utilizing this equipment. Forms Trivia *Nolbrunn was known to have earned a copper Mask of Victory at one point in his life. Appearances *''Relentless'' Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone